Not a Happy Ever After
by tropermariko
Summary: His Somebody life wasn’t a happily ever after. And his Nobody life isn’t a fairy tale, either.


Not a Happy Ever After

**Summary:** His Somebody life wasn't a happily ever after. And his Nobody life isn't a fairy tale, either.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even a life.**

* * *

_For the first half of his life, all he ever saw was fear, or hate._

:Number IX!" the Superior barked, making the said Nobody jump in his seat. Numbers VII and XII snickered, while II grinned and tried to hold back his laughter. "Pay attention!"

"Y-yes sir!" he nervously squeaked, causing the previously mentioned Nobodies to burst out in full-blown laughter. "I'm sorry…"

_The second half of his life was still filled with the two emotions, only now there was melancholy and vengeance mixed in._

"We are Nobodies. We do not have hearts, or emotions." Both IV and VI said flatly, not even bothering to look at IX.

"Oh, we do too have hearts!"

_When he finally kept his promise to his crush, the promise he made so long ago, he had finally thought that something went right— that he was someone— that he was someone people would look at and not think of him as a demon, or a nuisance._

"IX. Get out of my way."

IX yelped as III walked past him— pushed, actually. III was not one you should piss off- even if he didn't _have_ emotions to be upset. He was in the top five of 'Nobodies to Never Piss Off Whether or Not You Can Feel or Not'— number three, ironically— right under the Superior (but of course— he wasn't the Superior for _nothing_, no pun intended), and VII, and right above XI and XII.

_Then_ they_ attacked, and when it was over, the people of course blamed him for it— even when he was right there at the frontlines, trying to push them back from the one home he had, the one home he wanted to prove himself to so much._

"Run, run away!"

IX rushed past X and XIII in an attempt to get away from the tiger that was currently assaulting them. Cowering behind the bamboo, he watched as V, X, and XIII vanquished the wild cat. VIII was currently indisposed, as he was rolling on the ground in laughter.

_He should've known that he was going to be banished. It was going to happen eventually— they had been trying for years to get rid of him. Not even the pleas from his closest friends could make the Council change their minds._

"Meeting dismissed."

IX shot it in his seat— he had fallen asleep and missed the second half of the meeting. Portaling outside to catch VIII, he grabbed the said Nobody's arm, a nervous expression on his face. "What happened?"

VIII smirked cruelly. "Sorry. Not telling."

_Those black things had found him. He fought back— it was _their_ fault he was in this predicament, _their_ fault he was never going to realize his dream. But they kept on coming, and soon he couldn't tell if he was doing any damage or not— they all looked the same. So he did the only thing he swore he would never do— he gave up, and they attacked his chest— right on the scar his best friend had given him so long ago._

"Hey, do you remember how you guys became a Nobody?"

The question came out of the blue, and the neophytes stopped what they were doing to stare at IX.

"Now why would you ask something like that?" X drawled, shuffling a deck of cards.

"I dunno…curiosity, I guess…"

_When he first woke up on the beach, he immediately thought that Fate, as a last sick joke, let him live. But then he realized his tenant wasn't complaining, wasn't saying that he was a wuss for giving up. And then he realized that this wasn't his home— his _home_ wasn't anywhere near the ocean._

"Hey, your home was Atlantica, right? The place with all the singing and dancing sushi?" XII asked IX as the latter cleaned his sitar.

"Uh huh!" was the chirped answer.

_When the cloaked man found him, in that instant, he decided to be someone else. So when he was asked his name, he said—_

"I see my Somebody Myde playing on a stage with his sitar in his hand."

"I should have figured as much."

Demyx and Axel, with Roxas next to them, were standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, a spoil from a world that they had just destroyed— a wizarding world, the Superior had said.

"C'mon guys, we should get going before one of the crankier members find us abusing the mirror…"

"Aw, we're not abusing the mirror! We're just borrowing it! But, fine…let's go. You coming, Demyx?"

"In a minute…go on ahead. I'll catch up…"

"Alrighty, then…"

Once Axel and Roxas were out of sight, he turned back to the mirror, looking at the real reflection he had gotten. He had lied about the stage, and he had lied about his Somebody's name, but Axel and Roxas didn't have to know that.

But he hadn't lied about his Somebody. He really _was_ standing there, only he wasn't playing anything. He was just standing there, and at a younger age, of twelve or thirteen. He wore an orange jumpsuit with various attachments, a pouch on his right thigh, and another pouch around his waist. A headband, with a leaf carved on the metal was around his forehead. Blank blue eyes looked sadly at his Nobody, while his bright blonde hair spiked from his head. On either cheek were three lines— enhancing his appearance to look like a fox's.

Behind and to either side of him were three people— a dark haired boy in blue and white clothes, a girl with bright long pink hair and a red dress, and an older man with white slanting hair and one eye covered. On all of them was the same headband as his Somebody— blue or black cloths, and a metal plate with a leaf etched on it.

Seconds later more people appeared behind his Somebody and the man, all of them staring at Demyx, all with the same rueful expressions on their faces. Demyx slowly placed a hand on the mirror, as his reflection did the same. He frowned, while his reflection smiled wistfully.

"I am Demyx." He said. His reflection, however, said something different.

"_Boku wa, Uzumaki Naruto datta."_

* * *

"Boku wa, Uzumaki datta" – means "I was Uzumaki Naruto.". I think the ending's off, though…;;;

…-stands in front of a target and holds up her hands-

Okay, before you shoot me, let me say this: yes, I believe that Demyx's Somebody is/was Naruto. Yes, the Mirror of Erised is from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone_, and yes, I managed to crossover Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and Harry Potter. I'm amazed at that myself.

…Okay, you may shoot now. Just be gentle. ;;;


End file.
